


Reaction

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble originally written for angelus2hot for Fandom Stocking 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



“Dammit, Carson, I thought we were going to lose him.” John followed Carson into his office and sat on the visitor chair, dropping his face into his hands. 

“Well, we didn’t.” Carson replied softly. “It’s over, John; Rodney’s going to be okay.” He reached out hesitantly. Their relationship was still too new for him to be sure of how to react to the vulnerable and hurting man before him. 

He knew John didn’t deal well with loss but the colonel had always been strong and in control, he’d never been allowed to see this side of him and was humbled at the trust John was showing this early in their relationship.

“Rodney’s a very close friend, John, it’s perfectly normal to be scared and upset at almost losing him.” He reassured softly, curling his hand around the back of John’s neck and pulling John into his arms.

It had always been in Carson’s nature to be protective and caring but so far in the relationship John had been the strong, protective one. Now it was Carson’s turn and he held John tight in his arms, running a hand soothingly up and down his back, feeling John melt into the embrace.


End file.
